The Important One
by nacchandroid
Summary: Kesalahan masa lalu yang selalu menghantuiku setiap saat. Aku merindukannya, sangat merindukannya. Apakah dia masih mengingatku, atau tidak? OneSided!Belarus x Russia, AmeBela. Russia's Point of View. Warning: Typo, Het!, OC, OOC. don't like, don't read!


**"The Important One"**

© Kiseki Choumikata

Disclaimer: Axis Power Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya

The Important One © Me

Warning: AU, OOC, OC, First Hetalia Fiction

.

.

Hari ini benar-benar cerah, pagi yang sangat cerah. Ya, salju-salju putih itu sudah pergi, aku suka musim ini—Musim panas. Bunga Matahari pasti sedang bermekaran sekarang. Yah, walaupun udara masih terbilang cukup dingin, tapi tak apa.

Tapi, keadaan kini berbeda… aku, hanya hidup sendiri disini, di rumah yang luas ini. Tak seperti dulu, bersama kakakku yang manis dan adikku yang cantik. Oh, tak lupa para teman-temanku—yang lebih ke arah pesuruhku—tinggal disini. Satu per satu, semuanya pergi. Dimulai dari kakakku—Kak Katyusha, lalu pesuruhku yang paling pintar—Eduard, disusul pesuruhku yang paling kecil—Raivis. Dan menyisakan Aku—Ivan, adikku—Natalia dan pesuruh kesayanganku—Toris. Tapi, Toris tak bertahan lama karena dia harus pulang ke rumah saudaranya dalam jangka panjang karena ada urusan. Tinggal lah aku bersama Natalia. Natalia memang cantik, manis, kuat dan pintar. Tapi aku takut dengannya, karena dia selalu memaksaku untuk menikahinya. Dan dia juga sadis! Yah, biarpun begitu, toh Natalia masih adikku juga. Aku sayang dia. Semakin hari, kelakuan Natalia semakin menjadi-jadi. Dia tak segan-segan merusak kenop pintu untuk memaksaku menikahinya. Tapi tetap saja, aku tak mau menikahi adikku sendiri!

Beberapa tahun kemudian, Soviet Union hancur! Aku tidak mau terjadi apa-apa pada Natalia. Walaupun aku menakutinya, tapi aku tak mau dia menderita. Perekonomianku semakin hari semakin buruk saja, sehingga aku dengan berat hati harus menitipkannya pada Alfred—yang bisa dibilang musuh besarku. Kenapa aku menitipkannya pada Alfred? Karena, Natalia dan Alfred adalah teman. Walaupun jelas aku menentangnya habis-habisan. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Sudah tak ada cara yang bisa ditempuh lagi untuk menyelamatkan Natalia.

"Nii-san, pakaianku kenapa dirapikan? Memangnya kita mau kemana?" Natalia heran melihatku mengepak pakaiannya kedalam kopor. Aku tak tau harus berkata apa, aku takut dia marah. Akhirnya aku hanya bisa diam. "Nii-san, Jawab aku!" tanyanya lagi dengan nada yang lebih tegas. Aku bimbang, apakah aku harus jujur atau tidak. "Nii-san…" Natalia sudah mengeluarkan pisau keramatnya, yang sukses membuatku begidik ketakutan. Mau tak mau aku harus menjawabnya.

"Maafkan aku, Natalia… tapi, mulai besok, kau harus tinggal bersama Alfred." Jawabku dengan nada monoton. Aku sangat merasa bersalah, sangat bersalah. Aku bukanlah kakak yang baik. Aku tak bisa membalas kebaikan Natalia yang dulu tetap bersamaku walaupun semuanya pergi. Tapi sekarang, aku mengusirnya—ya ini sama saja mengusir, tetapi dengan cara yang lebih halus.

Natalia tak bergerak sama sekali, matanya menyiratkan sedih dan bingung. Oh, apakah aku terlalu kejam padanya? Tapi ini untuk kebaikannya, aku hanya ingin dia bahagia, bukan menderita. Hidup denganku hanya akan membuat dia susah saja. Lebih baik dengan Alfred. Alfred baik, ramah, kaya, tampan. Sedangkan aku? Ya, dia akan lebih bahagia bersama Alfred.

** (~o_o)~**

Akhirnya, waktu Natalia pergi pun tiba. Aku hanya bisa menatapnya dengan tatapan nanar, dia terus diam dengan tatapan kosong. Aku tak tau harus bagaimana lagi, aku masih cukup tau diri untuk tidak memeluknya. Karena, toh aku bukanlah kakak yang baik untuknya.

'ting-tong' bunyi bel itu menandakan akhir dari segalanya. Dia sudah menjemput Natalia. Dia akan membawa Natalia pergi jauh dariku, dari kakaknya yang telah bersamanya dari kecil. Aku pun berjalan dengan langkah malas kearah pintu—membukakan pintu untuk pria berambut blonde yang berahoge dan berkacamata yang memakai jaket bomber cokelatnya—Alfred F. Jones—orang yang akan tinggal bersama Natalia menggantikanku.

"Hey, dude. Bagaimana, sudah siap?" tanyanya. Senyum manisnya terpasang rapi di wajahnya. Aku hanya bisa membalasnya dengan anggukan singkat lalu menyilahkannya masuk. Bisa kulihat, ekspresinya yang kaget itu melihat ekspresi Natalia yang seperti mayat berjalan—diam dan dengan tatapan kosong. Aku jadi makin merasa bersalah, sangat bersalah.

"Natalia, kau siap?" akhirnya Alfred angkat bicara, dan dibalas dengan anggukan pelan dari Natalia. Natalia masih diam dan masih dengan tatapan kosongnya. Dan mereka berjalan ke luar rumah beriringan, kearah yang lebih baik lagi—ke rumah Alfred. Dinginnya salju putih tak terasa menusuk tulangku. Aku terfokus pada Natalia dan hidupku yang sekarang benar-benar sendirian. Ditengah salju putih Siberia yang sangat dingin.

** (~o_o)~**

Aku berjalan sendirian ditengah ladang bunga Matahari yang sedang bermekaran, pikiranku menerawang ke masa lalu. Masa-masa kelam pada waktu itu, kepergian Natalia. Senyum diwajahku menghilang dan digantikan bulir-bulir air mata yang memaksa untuk keluar—aku menangis. Sampai sekarang berarti sudah 12 tahun aku berpisah dengan Natalia tanpa kabar. Aku rindu dirinya, apakah dia masih mengingatku? Apakah dia sehat? Banyak pertanyaan yang terlintas dipikiranku saat ini. Aku benar-benar merindukannya.

Saat aku sedang merasakan angin dingin di musim panas menerpa wajahku, aku merasakan tarikan dari tangan seseorang yang menarik-narik ujung scarf-ku—scarf pemberian kakakku yang manis. Aku menoleh kebelakang dan mataku terbelalak. Aku melihat anak kecil yang kira-kira berumur sekitar 5 tahun yang tersenyum kearahku. Aku mengerjap-ngerjapkan mataku, wajahnya mengingatkanku akan Natalia—tidak, anak itu mirip sekali dengan Natalia!

Anak itu mengisyaratkanku untuk menyamakan tinggiku dengannya, dan aku berjongkok. Anak itu pun memelukku dengan senyum dan sesekali tertawa. 'Siapa anak ini?' pikirku. Air mataku mulai terjatuh lagi, anak ini mengingatkanku akan Natalia! Anak ini mirip Natalia!

"N-Natalia…" tanpa sadar aku mengucapkan nama itu sambil terisak, aku menutup mataku dan membiarkan air mataku terus terjatuh. "Nata—"

"Nii-san…"

Suara itu, suara yang sangat familiar ditelingaku. Suara yang sangat kurindukan selama 12 tahun terakhir ini. Mungkinkah dia… tapi apa dia masih sudi mengunjungi aku yang sudah membuangnya dulu? Lalu siapa anak ini?

Aku membuka mataku dan melepaskan pelukan anak kecil itu. Aku melihatnya, ya, wajah yang selama ini aku rindukan. Dia…tidak berubah. Pita putih masih bertengger rapi diatas kepalanya, sama seperti dulu. Dia, Natalia Arlovskaya, adikku yang sangat aku kasihi. Dan, hey, apakah benar itu mereka? Toris, Eduard, Raivis dan…Nee-san? Alfred juga? Apakah ini mimpi?

"Nii-san, maaf baru mengunjungimu." Natalia tersenyum manis, sangat manis. Senyum yang belum pernah kulihat selama aku hidup bersama Natalia dulu. Apakah Alfred sudah merubahnya? "Dan oh, dia Eve Seraphina Jones, anakku. Anakku dan Alfred." Lanjutnya dengan senyum.

Anak Natalia dan—Alfred? Mereka menikah? Yang benar saja, pantas anak ini sangat mirip Natalia. Dan sifatnya yang ramah dan ceria itu—mirip Alfred. Aku memalingkan wajahku kearah anak kecil yang masih berada di pangkuanku. Eve Seraphina Jones, nama yang manis. Dan berarti sekarang nama Natalia adalah Natalia F. Jones?

"Kami kesini untuk melihat bunga Matahari yang mekar di Russia. Aku kangen tempat ini, kak.." mata Natalia menatap menerawang kearah ladang bunga Matahari dibelakangku. Aku bisa lihat, air mata di ujung matanya.

Tanpa basa-basi lagi, aku langsung memeluk adik kesayanganku itu—Aku memeluk Natalia dan menangis lagi. Aku menangis di pelukan Natalia. Begitu juga Natalia yang sekarang sudah berstatus 'Istri Alfred F. Jones' , dia menangis untuk pertama kalinya—menangis dipelukanku. Aku merasa sangat bersalah telah membuangnya dulu. Sangat bersalah. Aku merasakan tangan-tangan lain yang merangkulku. Nee-san, Katyusha nee-san merangkulku dengan senyum manisnya. Aku bisa melihat nee-san ikut menangis juga. Tangisku semakin keras, aku mempererat pelukanku dan ikut memeluk kakakku.

"Eh, paman… paman kenapa? Mama jahatin paman, ya?" Eve yang polos mendekatiku yang masih menangis. Aku pun langsung menggendong Eve yang mulai sekarang adalah ponakanku.

"Nggak kok, sayang.. paman yang jahat sama mama-mu, paman yang jahat.." Aku mengacak rambut Eve pelan, dan mencium keningnya. Aku sangat merasa bersalah atas apa yang aku lakukan dulu.

"Yaudah, makan yuk, sekarang udah siang nih, laper! Nata, masakin burger dong buat HERO-mu ini" Alfred menyeringai, sifatnya yang ceria itu masih sama seperti dulu. Natalia tak salah memilih orang untuk mendampingi hidupnya. Natalia membalas permintaan Alfred dengan anggukan ringan dengan senyum dan menggendong Eve.

Ini adalah hari terindah dalam hidupku. Hari dimana aku berkumpul lagi bersama orang yang kukasihi. Ditambah 2 anggota keluarga baru, Eve Seraphina Jones dan Alfred F. Jones. Aku tak akan mau lagi mengulangi kesalahanku dimasa lalu. Aku tak mau hidup sendiri lagi sekarang dan Selamanya.

**~Fin~**

**A/N: Ah, ini fic pertama saya di Fandom Hetalia ini.. selama ini saya Cuma jadi Reader doang T^T mohon diterima fic pertama saya yang abal ini… kritik dan saran dari Author maupun Readers semua diterima! ^^**

**Review Please?**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


End file.
